


A Day in the Snow

by CatraDefenseSquad



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Holidays, fun in the snow, god I want to see them be a family ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatraDefenseSquad/pseuds/CatraDefenseSquad
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta have some fun in the snow (feat. Imp and Emily)!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	A Day in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for StrawberryOverlord on tumblr, hope you like it~! :'D

The sky above the Fright Zone was bright and pale-white.

It had been too long since Hordak last saw snow falling from the skies of Etheria. A subtle ache grew in his chest as he recalled the first time he ever felt the sting of snowflakes on his skin, how the snow blanketed the ground he built his empire on overnight until he could no longer see his own feet, and how alone he once was in this strange new world so many years ago. In his arms, a certain winged and wiggly creature broke his train of thought when he opened his mouth and mimicked the voice of a certain purple-haired scientist.

“ _Snow! Snow! Snow!_ ”

Imp, covered head to tail in puffy, oversized clothes, made his way out of Hordak’s arms and stared at the snowfall at Hordak’s feet with wide eyes. Imp opened his mouth again, Entrapta’s voice filling the air as he asked, “ _Can I touch it?!_ ”

The corners of Hordak’s lips twitched as he tried to fight the threat of an involuntary grin. He nodded.

“Yes, but do try to refrain from eating the snow, little spy.”

Imp screeched and grabbed as much of it as he could in his little hands, making sure to form it into a tiny snowball, and flew in the air so he could drop it on Hordak’s head. Before he could react, another snowball hit Hordak in the back. Then another one in his shoulder. A fourth one at his feet. And, when he turned his head around, a fifth one hit him directly in the face.

“Imp, stop that at once! This is highly unacceptab-“

In the distance, the sound of Entrapta’s laughter filled the distance between them and the ache that was settling inside Hordak’s chest suddenly turned into warmth. Squinting, he could make out the silhouette of Emily, using a built-in laser to make what appeared to be crop circles in the snow, and his lab partner standing beside her as she began to form even more snowballs with her hair.

“Hordak! Throw some at me, too!”

“I – I don’t,” he sputtered.

“It’s okay!” she yelled. “It’s fun!”

Entrapta threw another snowball at him, missing Hordak by an inch as he moved sideways to avoid it.

“See? Now it’s your turn!”

He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards again as he reached down to make one of his own to throw back at her. His aim was near-perfect as he launched it in Entrapta’s direction, making contact with one of her hair tendrils. Beside him, Imp joined too, helping Hordak form small snowballs the best he could.

“Good work, Imp,” Hordak said, scratching the little creature’s chin.

“ _Good work_ ,” Imp repeated with a proud smile.

They continued for several minutes with Emily eventually joining in to shield Entrapta from oncoming snowballs, beeping happily while spinning in circles. Entrapta taught Imp how to make snow angels, falling backwards on a pile of snow and moving her arms and legs in sweeping motions. Hordak watched with faint amusement as Imp followed suit, but face-forward instead. Entrapta laughed and left Imp and Emily to have fun on their own while she made her way to Hordak’s side.

“This is the most fun Emily’s ever had!”

Entrapta’s voice was cheery and sweet. Hordak never grew tired of hearing her speak.

“Yes, I believe Imp has never been this animated, as well,” he said, smiling at the image of Imp now building an Emily-shaped snowman.

Entrapta turned her head to look at Hordak, noticing a far-away look in his gaze.

“Are you having fun, too?” she asked, smiling.

Hordak smiled back. “Yes,” he said softly to her. “I am.”

She grinned, stood a little closer to him, and he let himself daydream for one second about sharing a warm embrace with the person who made him the happiest he’d ever been. He imagined her hair wrapping around him, holding him close, not letting go.

Entrapta stood in front of him now, her hair on his shoulders, gazing up at him with her big, bright eyes.

“Hordak, I got you something. A gift!”

Hordak watched her reach into her pocket to pull out a small metal box. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks when she took one of his hands tenderly in hers so she could place the present in his palm.

Entrapta’s cheeks were rosy now, too, and her eyes were downcast.

“When I was… _away_ ,” she grimaced, “I-“

“Entrapta,” he whispered, “you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t –“

“Hordak,” she said faintly, “I want to talk about it. With you, because I like you.”

She gazed at the gift in his hand before speaking again. “I found something on Beast Island, something I could use to help you. It’s in that box,” she said.

Hordak took a breath and wrapped his fingers around it, gently feeling the cool metal on his skin. Cautiously, he opened it in front of Entrapta, noticing a faint purple glow and then finally, a small glass vial. Deep and rich, the liquid inside glistened like starshine.

“Entrapta, what is this?” he asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Entrapta fiddled with her fingers. “It’s an elixir I created, one that will eliminate symptoms of physical pain in your body – one that will help grow muscles and nerves back, too!”

Hordak blinked, stared at her. Tried to not think about the tears burning at the corners of his eyes.

“Entrapta,” he began. “Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?”

She grinned, her eyes shining like the sun. She reached out and took his free hand in hers.

“Let’s get back inside and test this out, what do you say?”

Hordak squeezed her hand and let the tears fall from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna add a Part 2 for this because of IDEAS and because i liked writing this a lot, i'll add some more fun details too omg <3 let me know what you think <3 :')


End file.
